Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breast imaging apparatus for imaging breasts using radiation.
Description of the Related Art
A breast imaging apparatus that images the breast using a radiation generation unit which generates radiation and a radiation detection unit which detects radiation has been proposed.
Further, mammographic imaging and CT imaging are performed with the same breast imaging apparatus (for example, see PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-538668).
In the breast imaging apparatus disclosed in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2013-538668, the breast of a subject is fixed between two plates during the CT imaging. Therefore, imaging the breast while holding the breast suitably is difficult. The present invention provides a breast imaging apparatus capable of performing CT imaging while holding the breast of a subject suitably.